Concerning the treatment, particularly the pretreatment and/or dyeing of ready-to-wear, textile apparel parts as, for example, pants, skirts, dresses, blouses, sweat-shirts, T-shirts and so on, according to the industrial scale, the DE 37 34 314 A shows that these ready-to-wear, textile apparel parts to be treated are arranged in a cylindrical or cylinder-like fabric carrier. Hereby this basket-like fabric carrier is arranged preferably in a closable vessel, whereby the fabric carrier is arranged horizontally in the vessel relative to its central, longitudinal axis.
Furthermore the basket-like fabric carrier used in the known method immerses approximately half way into the treatment bath, so that the ready-to-wear, textile apparel parts arranged within the cylindrical or cylinder-like fabric carrier are on one hand displaced and on the other hand brought into contact with the corresponding treatment bath during a rotation of the fabric carrier. The perforated inner jacket of the fabric carrier can have ribs extending axially that improve the afore mentioned displacement and a radial superfusing of the fabric carrier by the bath during the rotation of the fabric carrier.
Conditioned by the fact that, according to the known method, during the treatment, the ready-to-wear, textile apparel parts are brought into contact with the treatment bath by the rotation of the cylindrical or cylinder-like fabric carrier and that thereby high centrifugal forces are intentively avoided, the known method requires long treatment times and extremely high bath ratios being ecologically and economically questionable. This again means that the known method shows the further disadvantage that the maximum portion is limited to a weight of between 80 kg to 100 kg of the ready-to-wear, textile apparel parts, since a sufficient dyeing of the textile apparel parts during the treatment is only guaranteed when the textile apparel parts have enough space within the fabric carrier and when they can float in the treatment bath.